Power and Beauty
by Purgurl
Summary: His Bella had both.


A.N. Yes, I've finally came out of the, umm, drawer. I am a Bella/Volde shipper, and I'm not afraid to admit it! And to prove it, here is a lil' something with my two fav villains.

Disclaimer: I swear to Gof oddicer, I didn't steal them…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She entered the dark chamber, careful not to upset her cool and commanding exterior. There were a few low-rank Deatheaters loitering in the brighter passageway leading the Dark Lord's inner sanctum. She surmised that they had just been dismissed from an initiation meeting in the Meeting Room opposite to the passageway. She wondered if they knew that they were in such close proximity to the Dark Lord's quarters. Probably not, she came to conclude. Only the more notorious and highly ranked deatheaters knew of their position within the huge castle.

As she gracefully stalked down the corridor, her air of evil following swiftly behind, she wondered, amongst her many other thoughts, about the reason she had been summoned to Him. She was not aware of any major upcoming 'missions' as the Dark Lord named them. Therefore, he had nothing to discuss with her. The Dark Lord did not share anything with even his most loyal deatheaters unless it had to do with business. Subsequently, she felt herself begin to shed more and more of her calm demeanour the further she travelled down the passage. Of course she would try and appear collected, yet she knew that the Dark Lord had his ways. Oh yes, the Dark Lord had _ways, _cruel, painful, harsh ways. She herself had been on the receiving end once or twice, however, not as much as some she noted. Nonetheless, she wrecked her brain in search of the slightest mishap or failure that had occurred in her presence. Nothing that he hadn't already addressed and punished her for, she concluded. She'd reached the door to the Room. His Room. She took a death breath and lifted a pale, slender arm to the large, thick oak door. Her small, but strong, hand pounded the wood. She waited.

"Enter." His loud voice still reverberated in the stone hallway despite its journey through the solid door. His deep tones didn't hint at much emotion, but then, it never did. Bellatrix steeled herself and pulled at the large ornate door handle. The room was dimly lit by floating candles, few and far apart. She could see him hunched over a stack of paper. His office was spotless, he was a very meticulous man, everything had to be carried out to perfection. 'Probably explains the amount of deatheaters killed after even a slightly botched mission,' Bella thought. He had looked up and caught her gaze. 'Bugger,' Bellatrix chided herself, 'if he tries to get into my min-' Her present thoughts were interrupted. She felt her mind enter a state of flurry. Different images and sounds blazed throughout her. Suddenly, her mind was shocked out of its reminiscing and she found herself facing Voldemort's blazing eyes once again. She was a skilled ocululems but she was familiar enough with the Dark Lord to know that if she denied him entry to her thoughts then she probably wouldn't be breathing within the next few minutes. Either that, or she'd be writhing on the floor in extreme pain.

"Still unnerves you after this time doesn't it Bella?" His cold voice reached Bellatrix's ringing ears.

"My Lord, I would be lying if I did not agree, however I never begrudge you access for I know that I am your servant and that you will use me as you see fit."

Bella's superior attitude that she held in front of the other Deatheaters had quickly melted away leaving only her undying loyalty to the Dark Lord.

"I am glad that you feel that way Bella, for I have a way to put you to use. I must ask of your assistance in a short while. I must go on a mission, alone, and whilst I am away, I will require someone to maintain order within the Deatheater ranks, especially with the arrivals of our new recruits. I wish for you to become temporary leader over the Deatheaters in my absence. I have chosen you, Bella, as I know that your loyalty will not waver and you will not hesitate to take care of those who deny our ideals. You should know, that this is a mission that will require a natural leadership, an ability to hold yourself above what others think of you and finally, you must be willing to execute your authority. "

Bellatrix Lestrange stood in the centre of the room with a euphoric feeling breezing its way through her entire body. She transfixed her eyes on to Voldemort, her eyes brimming with determination and sparkling with joy. Her Master had presented her with an honour above any other. Her whole body trembled with pride.

Voldemort smirked at the reaction that his Bella was having to his request, she had not yet spoken, but she did not need to. He stood with surprising agility and began to walk slowly and deliberately toward the spot in which she stood, all the time his gaze never leaving the woman.

Bellatrix watched as the Dark Lord made his way to where she was, she did not stop to wonder what he was doing, her mind was ablaze with thoughts. She watched as he stopped merely inches away from her. He slowly lifted his hand to her pale, creamy white neck and stroked his fingertips along it. Bellatrix's mind flurried and without realising her actions, she closed her eyelids over her jet black eyes and rolled her head back in ecstasy.

Voldemort revelled in her actions, especially as he knew that she did not intend for it to happen, he knew that something about himself made her loose control, and he enjoyed it.

She really was beautiful. Regal, but without being dainty, a woman of power.

Bellatrix was snapped back from her spell of ecstasy by a voice that she knew, yet in a tone that she had never heard. He spoke with desire.

" Well, my beautiful Bella, do you accept this mission?"

Voldemort laughed inwardly. What a waste of his breath to ask, when he knew her answer since the beginning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd just like to point out that my friends have already informed me of the irony that my two fav female characters in HP hate each other (Tonks and Bella) and according to a JKR interview, one character killed the other. What can I say, I'm indecisive…


End file.
